Shibas in Fairyland
by iamme18
Summary: Tatsuya was busy researching in his laboratory when something went awry and it dragged him and Miyuki to an alternate Universe- Fiore! Will they survive this weird and crazy world and return back before the Yotsubas lose their cool and start a war looking for them? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Both Fairy tail and Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei are not mine, they belong to their respective authors and copyright etc. ****J**** Please enjoy!**

"Onii-sama?" Miyuki stood up from the foreign land that she landed on.

Miyuki, I'm here!" Hearing her sister's worried voice Tatsuya immediately hurried towards where she is.

"Onii-sama, where are we? And what happened?" Miyuki can't help but feel worried since she had never heard of magic that can teleport the two of them at once. Maybe Aoki's flash step can do that, but as far as she knows, it can't be done with two people.

"I don't know, actually. But are you alright Miyuki? Does anything hurt? "Tatsuya wasn't really sure what happened, although he had an idea but that can wait. For now, Miyuki's well being is top most priority.

"I'm all right onii-sama, but, do you feel the difference in the air?"

Tatsuya breathe in the air around them, "So you feel it too. Hmm it feels like the atmosphere here is filled with psions and magic. It may be possible, given the recent Parasite intrusions that we are in another land just like they were and I believe that Magicians are abundant in this land. But let's table that for now, why don't we start walking and try to find some place we can ask."

As the siblings were walking, they were looking left and right, trying to take in the surrounding area just in case they were affronted as intruders. But no such thing happened.

"Oomph!"

Miyuki covered her mouth and Tatsuya gave a bewildered look, in front of them were two cats standing on two feet, well one has fallen flat on its behind and they are with a cute little girl with pigtails.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" Tatsuya asked. He knew he was partly at fault for not looking where he was going but the other party was as guilty of that also.

"No harm done, don't worry about it." The black creature stood up and patted his behind that was riddled with dirt.

"A talking cat, how amusing!" Tatsuya raised his eyebrows at this, never in his life would he imagined a talking cat. Maybe in those old animations of the previous century, but this one looks alive unlike a toy and he can also feel magic from within this creature. He better be careful.

Before the black cat could answer, the white cat flew up to the sky to berate them," We are not cats! We're exceeds and you are being rude! Please watch where you are going!"

"A flying and talking cat! Now I think I've seen everything! Can you tell me what kind of sequence you sue to do that?" Tatsuya was very amazed and this was rare even for him.

"What? Sequence? What are you talking about?"

"Charle, stop. They look like they're not from here that's why they don't know." Panther lily sniff the air and feel that there's something different from them. Their smell is different, like they're not from here- Earthland at all.

"Hmmm okay. If you say so." Charle said begrudgingly.

"A-no.. Excuse me, but are you two lost? If you want you can go with us to the guild. Master and everyone is nice and maybe we can help you find your way home."

Tatsuya and Miyuki looked at Wendy with warm eyes. They both felt that Wendy was someone that strong but still with her appearance and mannerism there's this feeling that they have to protect her.

"Well hime-sama, we are indeed lost, but I don't think you can help us get home. But we will still take you up on your offer." Tatsuya bowed deeply after saying this, like a knight in shining armour answering his master's call. Miyuki smiled t Tatsuya's playful side and know that he too feels warm when looking at Wendy. She has that power on people.

"Uwaaah hime same?! My name is Wendy. This white exceed is Charle and the black one is Pantherlily."

"My name is Tatsuya and this here is my cute little sister Miyuki. Is it alright if I call you Wendy hime?" Tatsuya gave a grin and internally he wondered how he could _feel _in this land. Is it about the air? But whatever it is, he wants to make advantage of it and enjoy it while its present.

Wendy blushed at being called hime san and shyly nodded then led the two weird looking people (not that she can say anything) to the FT guild.

"I'm back, is the master around?" Wendy opened the guild doors and not shockingly (to her that is) that most of the guild were drunk already and some of them were starting a brawl at the middle of the guild.

"Welcome back Wendy! Ara, new comers? The master is up in his office, talking with team Natsu. They'll be finish quickly." As Mirajane finished speaking, Master's office was opened and there they saw Team Natsu all with sad faces and Erza fuming with anger.

Tatsuya and Miyuki slowly digest the surrounding and both felt a sense of peace yet at the same time on the edge in case they inadvertently become part of the growing fight.

"Uh-oh, umm if you don't mind, please doesn't let what you're going to see next harm your judgement of us."

Tatsuya just stared at Wendy and wondered what else could make him think less of this guild but what happened next, he couldn't have imagined. The girl with red hair and a knight like clothes just pulled swords upon swords out of thin air and started throwing them at their team mates! What insane world is this?

"Erza-san please stop! We have visitors" Wendy was rushing to stop the knight girl called Erza and all her cries weren't answered nor noticed.

Miyuki could see how much Wendy was trying to fix this situation for them and she felt a little bit comforted by that. But all those thoughts suddenly disappeared when a sword that was aimed for a blonde girl with scandalous outfits was punched by a guy with fire hands and then now it was going for her. Before her brother can activate his magic, "Can onii-sama even activate magic here?" was Miyuki's thought.

"Damn it Titania! Calm down won't you?" A gruff looking guy with long black hair immediately snatched the sword aiming for her and started to eat it.

This place is scary and weird. I don't know if I should be scared or amused right now Miyuki thought. As she peered to her brothers, she can see that Tatsuya's eyes were filled with anger at having a sword aimed at her little sister and she knew it would result in a big fight so before anything could happen

"Onii-sama I'm fine, please, don't do anything. I'm sure it was just an accident. Please." Miyuki was now scared. They are in an unfamiliar and strange place. As strong as her brother is, there's no saying what these people are capable of.

"I know Miyuki, but I just can't forgive anyone who would dare harm you!" Tatsuya was gritting his teeth trying to control the anger that stirred within him.

"Onii-sama, please stop, that's an order!" Miyuki said this and Tatsuya looked at her with wide eyes but slowly bowed, "It is as you will."

Miyuki heaved a sigh of relief at the same time frowned because she never liked ordering her onii-sama, but it was inevitable right now and she had no choice.

"Ohohohoh, I apologize for the display of my children awhile ago. My name is Makraov Dreyar and I'm the master of this guild Fairy Tail! Welcome welcome!"

An old looking man with long beard and a funny hat jumped from the second floor to where they stood. Miyuki didn't feel any magic involved with that action nor did Tatsuya. But they did feel the overwhelming magic power emanating from this Oji-san.

"No, I apologize also for being rude, My name is Shiba Tatsuya and this is my sister Shiba Miyuki." Tatsuya bowed while Miyuki gave a curtsy upon being introduced and gave a reply of her own.

"It is nice to meet you"

" Waaah what a beautiful ojou-sama! Yes yes, I can see that you are not from here. Hmm yes yes. For a moment please." Makarov turned to his guild who were intently watching them converse, even the brawl was stopped immediately.

"Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy, and oh Laxus, come with me to the office please. You two please, can we discuss this on my office?" Makarov just hopped up again to the balcony on the second floor and opened the door to his office, waiting for the 6 mages to come up. As they each the second floor, Makarov ushered them in and asked all of them to sit.

"Do the four of you notice anything different with eh two of them?" As Makarov said this, the 4 started sniffing the surrounds of the Shiba siblings which freaked Miyuki out.

"They smell differently"

"Like they're from a far away land"

"Just Like Edolas"

"So what do you want us to do with them?"

The four of them came to the same conclusion that these guys were from another world, but they don't really care about that. They just want to know what the master wants from them.

" Hmm hmm, that's what I thought so too, so tell me you lot, where are you from and from the looks of it, you two are also magicians." This time Makarov turn to look at the siblings.

" We came from a place called Japan. And yes we are magicians, but in our place, we need Cast Assisting Device to perform magic, well not all but most of us." Naturally Tatsuya felt that it was his duty to answer, meaningless things like this need not bother Miyuki.

"Oh just like Edolas,I see." Makarov nodded as he listened to Tasuya's answer and was in deep thought.

"Gajeel, you heard where they are from right? This is your mission; go with Levy to Blue Pegasus and research on this place called earth and Japan. I'll contact Master Bob to inform them of your arrival."

"Yes, master! We'll be leaving immediately!" Gajeel stood up and left the office in haste. Whatever the master orders him, Gajeel would fulfil it with his everything, that's how grateful he is for the Makarov saving him.

"So Gajeel is the name of the guy that saved Miyuki", Tatsuya though, I msut thank him alter. Tatsuya noticed the slight blush and small smile on the man's face, he and Levy must have a thing.

"Now, Natsu, for now there's nothing I need from you since your team are out of commission from fighting mission so you can leave." With that Natsu stood up and left, looking dejected.

"Laxus, now, you have a big house, so if you don't mind please let them stay at your place. I will reimburse you for the expenses." Makarov looked at his grandson.

"Is that all? Okay, leave it to me. I don' need the money gramps, just keep it for the guild's expenses."

Tatsuya and Miyuki bowed to Laxus to show their gratefulness and Laxus just gave them a shrug. Not that he really cares.

"Now, Wendy my dear, I'm going to have them show their magic to us in a while, after that, please check them for any injuries okay?"

"Yes master!" Wendy was happy she was being given responsibility since most of the time the guild members spoil her.

"Well honestly I want to see your magic. Maybe you can show them to us, I mean we have someone from Edolas who also needs casting devices to perform magic but when here, they can use magic without it. SO maybe it's the same with you guys" Makarov looked at them excitedly as if they were some celebrity performer.

Tatsuya thought that was ludicrous since they needed activation sequence and the like in order to activate magic, but since they are helping the two of them, gave them a place to stay and willing to pay for their expense, it's a small price to pay; also, Tatsuya was curious whether they can perform magic or not.

**Note: Sooooo what do you guys think? Is it good? Weird? Any? This idea has been in the back of my head for a while and its just now that I have time to write it. So, any reviews would be appreciated! Do you think I should continue or stop before I destroy both franchise?:) Please tell me! Thanks!**

**I'll try to update as often as I can, but for now, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to update this coming week since I'm leaving the country for some business. ****J**** Thanks for everyone who will read this! *huuugs***


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: As much as I love Mahouka, I'd be hard pressed to really abide by their magic rules to the dot so I twisted their logic here to fit my story. ****J**** I'm sorry for the super late update and I'm quite sure the next ones would also be late updates. To all who favourite and followed this story, thank you very much. Although a review isn't necessary it is highly appreciated!:)**

**Also, FT and Mahouka are not mine- luckily :D**

"What the actual fuck?"

"Holy crap, did he just-"

"This is beyond my understanding."

"This is both amazing and scary at the same time"

"Gray- sama your clothes!"

"Ohohohoho this is amazing.. Yes yes, and the sister is also quite great. "

Wendy was checking them for injuries but she was aso amazed at what the siblings did. Tatsuya had just decomposed an entire tree in Fairy Tail's backyard while Miyuki froze the entire pool faster than Gray could remove his shirt. This was a feat that both had easily done even without CAD and seemingly just by raising their hands. This was a shocking site yet at the same time many spirits were raised

"Fight me Tatsuya! Here I come, Fire Dragon's Ro-oomph! What the? Master let me go! I want to fight them!"

Natsu was being squished by the Master's giant hands.

"Now now Natsu, you're scaring our guests, I don't think that the people were they're from are used to your destructive nature. That was an awesome feat Shiba siblings, if you don't mind I'd like to talk again in my office."

Both siblings look at each other before nodding onto the master's request.

" You both have amazing yet destructive powers, especially you Tasuya, that powers of yours is strong and if I may be blunt- dangerous. "

"Please rest assured that unless Miyuki is in grave danger, I would not use that magic."

"Great, its great that we came into an understanding. Now for your lodging you will be staying at Laxus' place. His house in on the outskirts of town, it's quite big and spacious but he's living there with his girlfriend if you don't mind though."

_(Girlfriend and already living together? This isn't good for Miyuki, I must decli-) _But even before Tatsuya finish his thought Miyuki had already made her mind.

"But a-no, master, how about rent? We don't have money to pay them for rent." Miyuki shyly asked Makarov.

"Ow don't worry about rent, you can stay there for free. But other expenses are also a problem. Hmm for now, why don't I make you temporary guild members so you can take missions and earn some money."

_(He doesn't even bother asking us if we'd want to, he sure is interesting. But this is really nice since I would be able to focus on getting us home.)_

"Thank you very much for the help Master Makarov." Tatsuya gave a deep bow to the small master not out of conduct like usual but this time out of great appreciation and thanks.

"You're welcome, now for the mean time why don't you go down and get some food from Mira, she's the one over there at the bar; she's an amazing cook and a nice lady. While you're there try to learn as many things as you can about this place. I'm sure she would be more than happy to help."

"Yes, we will do just that"

The siblings bowed to the master once more before making their way inside the guild.

"That was a great show you both, but I'm sure with all the things that have been happening, both of you are hungry. Is there anything that you'd like?"

Faced with the beauty of Mirajane, Miyuki looked at her brother secretly wondering if he was enthralled with her as she was, but as usual, Tatsuya wore a stoic face devoid of any emotion.

"Anything you recommend would be great, but regarding the payment?" Tatsuya asked.

"Don't worry about that! This will be my welcoming treat for the two of you" Mire gave them her megawatt smile and Tatsuya knew that if he himself weren't accustomed to Miyuki and her charm, this barmaid would have bewitched him already.

"Thank you very much for your kindness."

"Oh no need to thank me, after all we're all nakamas here. Well while I go make your food why don't you get acquainted with how things go in here, let me call Erza for you to help you" Mirajane was trying to find Erza amongst the rowdy crown and she happily waved her hand when she found her.

"Erza, can you come here for a moment"

Tatsuya and Miyuki saw the knight girls trying to kill Natsu and the guy who was half naked. Miyuki had to immediately cover her eyes and hide her blush at the sight.

"Yes Mira, what do you need?"

"Well the master made these siblings temporary members of FT, so can you help them with their first few jobs and introductions and all those things?"

"Sure that won't be a problem. Good day to you both, i haven't properly introduced myself to you yet my name is Erza Scarlet." Tatsuya felt that she radiate a knight in shining armour feel aside from the fact that she's wearing real armour.

Mira smiled and went back the guild to prepare their food

"My name is Shiba Tatsuya and this is my sister Miyuki." Both siblings stood up rom the bar and gave a small bow to the red headed knight.

"It's a pleasure meeting the two of you, you've both displayed wonderful and strong magic a while ago that finding job and earning money won't be a problem."

"Thank you for your compliment."

"So Tatsuya-kun, what kind of magic do you use?"

"You ask me what but I really don't know. I mean, most magicians in our place can do certain magic in proficiency but most of us can do the basics of magic like increasing speed and such." Tatsuya looked at Erza after explaining noticing that the other guild members were also listening.

"Wow that's amazing! You mean you can do a lot of different magic? Well me, I can do is ex-quip my armour. I can change my armour and depending what I changed to determine my strengths. But aside from that, I'm good at sword fighting and really strong"

Tatsuya and Miyuki watched as Erza ex-quip into her other armours just for show.

"Most of us here have unique abilities. And unlike your magic, we can only focus on what we have. We can improve it but not expand it unless you're a dragon slayer"

"Dragon slayer? Like real dragons?"

"Well, yes. Dragons used to roam this land but now they're in hiding. When I speak of dragon slayers, I meant human slayers. You've met Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus right? They're dragon slayers. They can absorb the power of other dragon slayers by eating their elements but it's quite dangerous. Natsu there is a fire dragon slayer, Gajeel is iron, Wendy uses wind and Laxus lightning."

"Wait what do you mean by eat their element?" Tatsuya really haven't grasp majority of the things that Erza has been saying but that one point manage to strike him as he remember Gajeel eating the sword. But before Erza could answer,

"Here you go, I don't know what to get you so I kind of made an international platter, please enjoy!" Mira put down their plate that has a bit of everything in it. Tatsuya was given a bigger plate than the one Miyuki got.

_(Master was right, this is great food and although I don't like to admit it, it's one notch higher the Miyuki's cooking)_

Both the siblings silently enjoyed their food and when they finished.

"Wow, clean plates! Thank you for appreciating my cook. Anyways, since you're going to be temporary members, you need to have a FT stamp on you. So, what colour do you want and where do you want it to be?" Mira put out the guild stamp from the bar drawer and showed it to the siblings.

"Umm is that stamp permanent?" Miyuki was wondering. She didn't want to look like a loose woman with tattoo on her body once they get back home.

"Of course not! The stamp can be removed by magic so don't you worry your pretty little smooth porcelain skin being damaged." Mira answered smiling.

"Well then I'll have mine black and please put it in my forearm." Tatsuya put forth his arm in front of Mira.

"Okay, black and forearm, there we go! How about you Miyuki, where do you want yours put?"

Usually Miyuki would just imitate what her brother did but as she looked around the guild she noticed the girls have their tamp in many different and sometimes daring places

"Umm if you don't mind I'll have a blue colour stamp and please put it in my thighs" Miyuki shyly said as she fidgeted her arms. Tatsuya raised an eyebrow at her decision but allowed it nonetheless.

The last word was spoken so softly that Mira had to strain her ears in order to hear. But she smiled and put on the stamp anyways. As she was putting the stamp most guys fainted at the sight of her white smooth and very appealing thighs.

_(Good thing I have seen her thighs more times than acceptable or else I'll be like most of the guys here)_

"So, now that you guys are official member of FT, let's party!" Mira declared and everybody raised their hands and shouted

"Wooohooo!"

"Well now that it has come to this, do you want me to explain the details regarding jobs or do you want to rest for the mean time and I'll just tell you guys tomorrow?" Erza offered the siblings.

"Won't it be rude for us to leave when they're partying because of us?" Tatsuya asked. Leaving an ugly first impression is the last thing they wanted to do to the guild that's taking care of them.

"No worries, they just wanted to party and used you guys as reason. This is a usual occurrence here so please get used to it. So, you'll rest first then? Where did the master say you're going to stay again?"

"Well he told us that we can stay with his grandson Laxus for the mean time, is it okay though? He just easily agreed."

"Don't worry he really doesn't mind. Laxus lives on the outskirts of town and his house is bigger than most of ours here. Also he's really strong not that you're not, but if anything happens you can trust him to protect you guys" Erza spoke of him highly and Tatsuya felt at ease with her explanation.

_(Though people here usually do whatever they want without asking the others' of their consent or whatever- they're just like Aunt Maya in a way.)_

"Here we go the S-class lounge. This place is hardly used so sorry for the minimal design and furniture. Please feel free to rest and I'll tell Laxus to come pick you guys here when he's ready to go home."

"Thank you very much for the help Erza-san." Both Miyuki and Tatsuya stood up and gave a polite bow before sitting back again at the comfy chairs available at the lounge. Once they felt Erza was far enough the siblings truly relaxed.

"Onii-sama, I'm confused, how can we use magic here?" Miyuki looked at her brother sitting beside her and knew that he was thinking the same thing. Though both of them can perform magic without CADS back in Japan it was still different. What they did earlier felt different than the usual and she knew her brother felt the same also.

"Well honestly, I don't have an idea what just happened. But from what I can feel, it feels like we can freely use our magic here as long as we had used it before back in Japan. For example, I can freely wield decomposition and restoration here because I've used them before. It's like the activation sequences are saved in our bodies." Tatsuya said, mostly talking to himself really rather than saying it to Miyuki.

"Hmm that makes sense. Well I'm glad the people here turn out to be nice even though they're a bit ruff and loud."

"Yes, they remind me very much of Leo and Ericka. Feels like they'll fit in here quite nicely." Tatsuya gave Miyuki a small smile as say those words. He knew how those two would accept Natsu's challenge of a fight and how they would like all the loud partying happening around.

"Yes they would. How long do you think we would stay here? And do you think obaa-sama is looking for us now?" It's not that Miyuki did not think of Maya the entire time they're in this strange place but rather, she doesn't want to.

"Well there's a high chance that she is. And I'm not really sure how we'll be able to go back but don't worry Miyuki, I'll protect you no matter what" Tatsuya then rubbed his little sister's head like how he always does.

"Onii-sama!" Miyuki blushed at the touch smiled happily at her onii-sama.


End file.
